Endless Void of Possibilities
by SofaWielderOfTheMemeblade
Summary: Sora and the gang meet up with Mag, Rhino Prime, and the Lotus during the events of Kingdom Hearts 2! This will all take place in the Warframe universe, though. There will be no spoilers for Warframe itself, but possibly some small ones for Kingdom Hearts 2 if ya haven't played it.


_So yeah... First story that is out there. Please do enjoy-_

 _Also, I get that the quote below is from Kingdom Hearts 2 and I am using KH1 Sora but our original plan was to use KH2 Sora..._

 _So yeah. Here's the prologue._

 _(Also this is Author btw-)_

* * *

"A scattered dream that's like a far-off memory. A memory that's like a far-off dream. I wanna line the pieces up. Yours and mine."

These words echoed throughout my head. I didn't know whose voice it was, but it sounded like a kid's voice. Male, no doubt. I was confused as the wall before lifted as if it were a door. Perhaps it was a door? That was when I fell face first to the ground. I was lucky that my face didn't actually hit the ground, as my arms were able to support the body, along with the legs. That's when I finally noticed I wasn't alone. There was a squadron I think... Of about 5 that had approached me. They didn't look too kind but I couldn't move. So I waited to see what would happen. The person in front of what seemed to be his subordinates had approached me completely and set something upon my shoulder and leg. I didn't know what to do. After all, I couldn't move. I felt the same man pull me up to my feet.

That was when things started to get crazy. Another person burst through the wall, gun in hand. A shotgun to be exact. People panicked, the man beside me shooting at the shotgun wielder. "Destroy him!" The leader yelled. He then lifted his hands, beings of shadow rising from the ground. They surrounded me and I had no idea how to fight them. After all, they were of unknown origin.

Then things became even crazier when the last three showed up. I could still hear the other guy shooting up the large squadron, which had increased in number since his arrival. "Thunder!" I heard a new voice sound. It sounded very… Duck-like. I was confused. I whipped around to get a look at the newcomers. And one of them was actually a duck. I didn't get to see what exactly they looked like, as they came racing down, weapons in hand. They took out the entire group of shadowy beings before me. The man that had placed these strange items on me had already left since then and the other guy had already wiped out that entire squadron that had increased in numbers over time. That was when the two remaining groups stared each other down.

I finally got a good look at the trio that had taken care of whatever had surrounded me. One was a human with spiky brown hair and deep blue eyes. He wore a red jumpsuit with a zipper that traveled down his torso. He had big yellow shoes, a white and black hoodie with short sleeves and white fingerless gloves. Around his neck was a crown necklace. I looked down at the duck. He had a wand or staff of some sort. His hat had a zipper that traveled around it. His robe also had a good amount of zippers. Four... Two on each side.

The dog was the most interesting. He had a green long-sleeved shirt on and a black vest over it. He had a yellow hat on, as well as a pair of yellow pants and shoes of the matching color.

I looked over at the other man. Or "man". He looked like an armored giant. His armor plates were black with a gold undertone. The place his eyes would be was glowing gold as well. He really liked the gold color scheme. He had a long metallic-like cloth cape of some sort flowing in the gentle breeze that was blowing through.

I heard a voice from the walls about me. It was female. "Rhino, have you com-" The voice stopped mid-sentence. "Who are these three?" The human boy let his eyes wander around the room, hoping to find the source of the voice. The dog and duck seemed to look around as well. "Uh… Well… I'm Sora. This is Donald and Goofy." The boy named Sora had introduced himself and his companions. The duck was Donald and the dog was Goofy.

"I see… Interesting names. I am the Lotus, a guide for all Tenno. May I ask about Donald and Goofy?" The female voice that had identified itself as the Lotus asked. Sora was going to answer, but I suddenly fell to the ground, gripping my head. I could hear that man from before inside my head. The Lotus seemed to notice it as well. I felt Sora place a hand on my shoulder, but he quickly removed it. As soon as I had slowly begun to recover, I looked up to see that Rhino had a shotgun pointed at Sora's head. The Lotus had spoken again.

"Tenno. Sora is not a threat. I analyzed his weapon. He's a Keyblade Wielder. He's here for our salvation." She stated. Sora looked even more confused. Rhino had slowly and hesitantly removed the shotgun from the kid's head. Donald and Goofy looked nervous. And I could tell that that my fellow Tenno gripped his weapon in distrust. "Maybe… Maybe we should leave." I suggested. It was the first time I had spoken. Everyone looked at me and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, let's go. Before any more of those guys show up." And with those words from Sora, Rhino had helped me to my feet. He was huge… Taller than I was. Sora, Donald, and Goofy left the building without hesitation…


End file.
